Enjoy Everyday
by NaniWise
Summary: Just a short one shot about enjoying all days, even the rainy ones. I own nothing and please R n R. God bless!


I own nothing and apologize for nothing. It was like four in the morning. Please enjoy. Always enjoy rainy days.nGood day and God bless.

It really was raining quite hard that fine Saturday evening.

An army of raindrops the size of a baby's fist hit the ground with such intensity, one might think they were mad at the concrete. Either that or they offered the most violent and unwanted hugs for completely free.

Streams of rainwater turned to rivers and puddles to small lakes where dozens of earthworms wiggled around. Parks and riversides were empty, being completely flooded with clear water.

The whole clouded over city seemed to be tainted with a dark and natural green while everything smelled like freshly cut grass.

It was the natural way of watering all the flowers and all the little people of the world. It was the natural generosity God had given to hs creation.

It was beautiful.

That's why Orion, the childlike fairy, never really understood why humans seemed incapable of smiling on rainy days.

More than that, they seemed to run from it, like the water hurt them or something.

His dear Heroine had been so excited about today, being that it was her day off and she wanted to spend it shopping with her friends, seeing a movie with her boyfriend, and having an overall amazing time.

And yet she, a normally very cheerful person, woke up from a good night's sleep and immediately became bitter at the sight of the rain.

"Why are you so sad?" Orion asked a now dressed Heroine, "What is wrong with the rain?"

"Nothing…" She sighed as she brushed her lovely chocolate hair in sight of her mirror, "It's just that I had so much planned, and now it's all canceled…."

"Why?"

She glanced to the boy who now floated over her bed with his legs crossed, "Well it's no fun to be wet."

"You humans enjoy swimming at the beach and yet you can't handle rain water?"

"No- um…" Heroine thought about it as she set her brush down, "You can get sick if you stay in the rain, so…"

"I know." Orion replied coolly but Heroine knew he was still going to stick to his point, "But that's just because you are not used to rain because you never go into it. Besides, can't you just get an umbrella "

"Orion…." She could tell that, rather than just being curious, he was a bit upset.

She had been very busy with work and school these days and hardly had a moment to spare for herself. She had really wanted to have fun today but she guessed it just wasn't meant to be.

"I mean," Orion began to ramble, "If it's your friends that are the problem, then you can go by yourself to a movie and have a good time. I'm sure it would be just as fun by yourself, anyway."

"Orion." She got up from her place by the mirror and approached him, her expression hard and stern, "It's really alright-"

"We never spend time together anymore!"

There was a sudden silence.

With flushed cheeks, Orion crossed his arms and turned away from her, facing the corner. If he had not turned away, he would have known and seen how surprised she was at his words.

He continued anyway.

"Every day, you work and go to school!" He blew his cheeks out in irritation "Every day off, you spend it with him and your friends! You never have time for me anymore!"

The silence continued until Heroine's surprise wore off.

"So… I just thought…. That may be…"

Her expression softened as she came to realize that this was how her fairy friend truly felt and that, maybe she had been a bit selfish with her time.

It must have been boring stuck in her head after all and a little bit of fun always made rainy days just that much brighter.

"Well?" She began with a fresh smile on her face, "What do you suggest we do, then?"

Orion jumped a little bit at her words and spun around to look her in the eye.

"What?"

"What would you," she repeated "Suggest we do on a rainy day?"

His eyes brightened, almost sparkled like the raindrops falling from the sky right then.

"Let's go get some doughnuts!"


End file.
